rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Oo7nightfire
|Current|Archive 1 (for contnet older than 07/09/2012)| Can you edit one page? My friends pointed out the Theta was Alpha's emapthy, as mentioned by Shannon and the confirmed by Matt a second later here As of where in the video, I can't say. My friends listened through it, and heard it come up. Since it has been confirmed, do you think you can add it to Theta's page, if you don't mind? I would add it, but I am not to sure of how to word it, or where to add it... Guten-Morgen (talk) 00:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Theta fragment Okay, yes, I found where Shannon and Matt say what Theta's trait is. It is at 1:19 Sorry it took so long to find it. Guten-Morgen (talk) 04:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen the new episode yet??? CyrusArc 01:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) here can you please let me edit Wyoming just once man i know you ban stuff about it but please i never get to edit anyone please bro let me edit his relationships nd shit please hi i know your an admin but please let me edit wyoming just once nd i wont ask for anything more i swear just once ok well could i maybe edit something else like sarge cause i really want to edit something on red vs blue iv been a fan since it first started nd i only found out about this wiki a few months ago but if you don't want me to thats cool but i really want to edit someone maybe donut or something as donut is my fav character it's ok if you say no also what you mean by sign like thisEuan117 (talk) 03:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ok thank's and sorry if i wasted your time cool hi again can you give me some tips on what you mean by grammer and that stuff you were on about cause i appear to be failing at it can you help me out with the wiki see i don't know what to put like grammer etc can you give me a few good tips please Euan117 (talk) 03:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) so the whole word should have been capital or just the first letters is my wyoming edit ok Euan117 (talk) 04:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) oh see that's the thing i don't know how to get ride of them Euan117 (talk) 04:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) would this be an alright one Wyoming is currently ranked 4th on the freelancer leaderboard and should leaderboard and freelancer be capitals or low case before i put it onEuan117 (talk) 04:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) dupe pages i have found many dupilcate pages with everything the same except the link one of these pages has a link that has lopez the other one has lopez the heavy 00:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) how come one had a talk page that has been used and the other one hasn't? 19:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) What did i do wrong this time Euan117 (talk) 17:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) oh kk and thanks finally i get one rightEuan117 (talk) 17:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Discussion over the fact that you have nineteen sections for individual episodes when only one or two barely reach a second line. Are they small because they are the official Rooster Teeth descriptions or were they simply written quickly? Again, a series plot overview section and then a list of episodes seems much more tidier in comparison.-- Forerun ' 04:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. I can see what you mean about keeping organization uniform across series pages. I have a lot of free time tomorrow; maybe I could reorganize each season tomorrow morning.-- 'Forerun ' 12:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Jack Pattillo Page? User:Sgt_D_Grif/Sandbox While Jack has voiced at least four characters, many of them were minor so I was unsure if a page on Jack should be created. Therefore, I simply made it in a sandox subpage. If you approve, either you or I can simply copy the Sandbox subpage of my profile onto a new page for him. Grif was here (talk) 08:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Amends? Hi, I know we've had our differences in the past, but we are both obviously RvB fans that want to contribute to the wiki. I'm interested in becoming an Admin and I'm prepared to dedicate time to the upkeep of the wiki. However, I realize that my low amount of edits is not enough. How many edits would you like me to reach before I am considered to be an admin? Also, I watched Sandguardians. I'm hooked. Continue making episodes!!! I started a Sandguardians wiki, but I haven't done anything, and I would love your help making it into a full-fledged wiki. Thanks for your time! Awesomeperson487 (talk) 17:33, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Awesomeperson487 Hi it's me again so i was wondering if i could maybe edit Wyoming's role in the plot during the part of season 10 episode 9 if that is alright Euan117 (talk) 15:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) i finally got it right without any mistakes Euan117 (talk) 15:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) hi yeah i know i f****d up but i had it right the first time and it kept saying the link i was posting was wrong and telling me to Change the words Gunner Twins Turrets etc etc sorry forgot to sign that last one16:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Euan117 (talk) Machinima Advice Hey nightfire, I recently realised that I had some spare money laying around and am now considering buying a Hauppauge HD PVR, possibly to make a machinima. I was wondering what specific PVR you use, and whether or not you found it hard to work. Also, how did it run on your PC? I was also wondering, how do you record your audio when you make machinima? And what programmes do you use to edit your videos? Sorry for the multiple questions, I just thought I'd better get advice from someone who actually knows about Machinima before I buy something as expensive as a PVR, wouldn't be so bad if it was a capture card but you have to buy a few extra cables for those I heard....Thanks in advance! Socksucker (talk) 21:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) First off I'd like to say thanks, you've given me a lot of information to think about which is great. I had a look at the AVermedia Game Capture System, and it looked really impressive, though I don't have any external hard drives on hand, and I have a laptop so the chances are I wouldn't use that feature much anyway. Still a really cool feature though, especially for people with desktops. My laptop isn't the best either, but I suppose I'll try and find a HD PVR that's compatible. I actually wondered about using my IPhone, but if you use it then it must be fairly good quality. The audio in Sandguardians is actually really good, so I thought you'd have some sort of fancy sound system haha. Thanks a lot for the help, and for the names of the programs. That'll help me out a tonne if I do decide to buy a HD PVR. Thanks again! Socksucker (talk) 22:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) uh hi, will you stop? dude you do know delta said she had two A.I. it is even posted at the top of the page in her brief description-Marcus the Rat well i think it's important, if she had two A.I.s shouldn't it be posted under Carolina's article of A.I. interaction?-Marcus the Rat Return Hey there! I think I'll finally be able to return permanately here. :D However, I will likely not be able to help on Monday nights, but I will be able to help with any missed character pages, such as the present day characters, on Tuesday-Sundays and will be able to remain on on Monday nights, but by the time my computer allows me to view the episode, which is oddly around 11 rather than 9, as it used to be because it just asks me to refresh the page and then it restarts the countdown always at 45 minutes until around 11. But anyway, we should really get to talking again sometime. Also, soon I'm going to be putting up a vote to make you a Bcrat, which you'll surely win! I also have an idea for character pages to make them seem less...clustered in my opinion. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper]] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 13:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll try and put them into action soon enough, maybe over the weekend? And that's fine if you don't want it, you just seem to deserve it in my opinion, but if you don't want it then that's fine too! So how have you been, been up to anything new? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I've been working. :c I'm trying to save up for a new computer, I want an Alienware so it may be some time before that goal is reached. :P [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Believe me, I won't. And as for the poll.. I probably addded more Freelancer's than nessecary. But oh well. The only one I probably should have added, but didn't was the Blue Soldier. But that's just because it's unknown if they're an Agent or not. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Which One? Which Main Character page should I mess with to show you guy's what I'm going to do with them? I was thinking either Sarge or Church/Epsilon. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I feel it would be easier with Sarge though, probably because if I did it with Epsilon, I'd have to do it for Leonard Church and Leonard L. Church as well. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Working I found out the problem with the template and corrected it, so what do you think? Also, for the yellow highlight when you're on one of the specific pages, we can change that to another color, or just bolder text. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 15:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) The reason I separated Characteristics and Misc. pages from the main page was because I felt the plot should have it's own page, I still do feel that way, however we could merge Characteristics and Misc. to the main page, then make a Sarge/Plot page if you feel it should be that way. Sarge/Epsilon-Sarge will likely be changed to Sarge/Epsilon, that way it looks less awkward, so that removes one con. Again, I only gave characteristics and Misc. pages their own pages because I felt the plot should have had it's own page. With these easy fixes in mind, tell me what you think as I have removed many of the cons of which you listed. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 21:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) They can go to the main page, the only reason I feel plot should have it's own section is because some parts need expanded upon, primarily parts from the Blood Gulch Chronicles, and it will continue to grow as the Seasons go on. So I feel Plot should have it's own page. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I feel the Recollections info is fine, but the BGC is missing mainy important details. I shall stand by how I feel about the Plot for the characters. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I was actually going to leave the Sarge/Misc. and Sarge/Characteristics pages up until we go an opinion from Cyrus, that way it's the same during all of our votes. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 13:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, just thought I'd tell you why I removed them from the Delete. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, by anime and manga, I was comparing those to the real world counterparts to the Epsilon counterparts. Such as Sarge (manga) and Sarge/Epsilon (anime). Then they have a characteristics page and a Misc. page. Just as we have with the Sarge pages. While we could merge Characteristics and Misc. page, or even Characteristics, Misc., and Plot all together, it's really all the same. Also, they have roughly the same amount of info we have, or in my mind should have, and for Characteristics, it's all the same as characteristics of characters doesn't change between the anime and manga, however if you still are against the parent tabs, then I suppose we can have the rest of the wiki vote, which I'm really against because who knows how long that could take. Also, it would just be the main characters who get hte parent tab. If you looked at other pages of the Kuroshitsuji wiki, only two characters; Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive have the parent tab. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 22:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) If we had all of the information we SHOULD have, then we'd have roughly the same amount as the pages such as Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive, the problem is, we skip nearly entire seasons in the Role in Plot sections of the pages in the Blood Gulch Chronicles and Reconstruction areas, wheras they have all information about all of the episodes and chapters in the manga. If we had the information we should have, then we'd be tied in plot information. Also, if you're fine with it then it would be 3/1. Jman just doesn't want the tab, changed or not. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 23:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes about season 2 wouldn't lopez be accounted for the first 7 episodes and an episode later on where church and tex shares his body. That is still lopez, as Burnie goes out of his way to use robot gags with church during those episodes. I feel like lopez should be accounted for those episodes and a side not should be issue. Because that is techincally lopez too. Alright i understand I hope i didn't cause any trouble. If you need any help let me know. hi random question know how the Gamma AI do u think he was the goldish brown one next to Theta when they all see the alpha at the end of reconstruction Euan117 (talk) 19:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Tab Template Template:Tabs Here is my alternative to the tab template Sniper made. I tried to make it more visibly appealing. Thoughts? —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 20:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for the warm and timely welcome, Oo7nightfire! I appreciate it. BCM 00 (talk) 09:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, about the recent episode Maine, York, Etc. should be counted on the episode count instead of mention only they do appear via flashbackDoc1234 (talk) 03:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, it looks like everyone except Tex appear via flashback including the director, and unnamed blue soldier Doc1234 (talk) 03:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) New video player. I'm sure you've noticed that our Season 10 Videos now have a different player screen since Episode 11. If this is fine with you, than this is no problem, but if you wish to have it work the way it used to, merely changing the URL from having a ".x" extension to a normal ".html" extension. If this is unclear to you, simply look at the difference between MediaWiki:S10E12 and w:c:Grifball:MediaWiki:Embedtest (well there's a player size difference too, but that's not relevant). You can see it working as before on w:c:Grifball:User:Sgt_D_Grif (although my profile also has music playing in the background :P ) if you need verification. I have no idea why the embed button now gives the ".x" URL, but this still remains as an easy fix for MediaWiki pages if you wish to have us return to the older way and retain consistency. Grif was here (talk) 05:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : I'd also like to point out that the user, Beta-Red-Actual has started to While he did question it in his edit summary, he did not ask an administrator, or anyone on the whole wiki before proceeding. Not only do I disagree with the removal of character links, but I also believe that course of action is to be brought up for consultation, discussion, and then possible approval before a large number pages are edited in such a manner. However, instead of reverting the edits and possibly causing an edit-war, I believe it would be better to leave in the hands of you or any other admin on the wiki and allow you to contact Beta-Red-Actual on his talk page if deemed necessary. Grif was here (talk) 10:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Links Thanks for noticing, I'll keep that in mind then. However, either through simplicity or other, when you linked the characters in the plot section(s) you changed a few things to my edited versions where they were reverted back to almost their original state before I edited them. Although not entirely, I can see some differences. Examples include Sarge being the Red Teams '''non'-commissioned officer -as he is a Staff Sergeant (as depicted on the Meta's audio enhancement hologram in Season 6, can't recall the episode) and certain elements that give some minor details such as spying on the Red Team via Church's sniper rifle, etc. If you want, I'll just go ahead and do what I intend to do (keeping in mind the character links of course) when I signed up and then perhaps you can just go through it and re-edit them I guess. Although I prefer to be left alone when it come to grammatical editing and such, but you have the say of course. -'Beta-Red-Actual' SEASON 10 They have names on the rooster teeth website i just noticed this, i just need someone to confirm befor making changes, the most recent episodes name is "Out of Mind" JB nine90 (talk) 07:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Found all names: ( include premiere) Revenants 1 Heavy Metal 2 Follow the Leader 3 Turbulence 4 The New Kid 5 What does the "I" Stand for? 6 Oversight 7 Fall From Heaven 8 Fighting Fire 9 C.T. 10 Out of body 11 Outo of Mind 12 JB nine90 (talk) 07:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No problem JB nine90 (talk) 11:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Changing them JB nine90 (talk) 22:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) New page Some wiki contibuted added californa and beta, they added them because they might be shown in the future, in my opinion they should be deleted JB nine90 (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks JB nine90 (talk) 08:38, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Plot Sections Are we now changing the 'Synopsis' section to the 'Plot' section? I'm also wondering your opinion regarding my edits. As I delve more and more into the Season(s) (eventually all the way to the latest episode), I'm noticing them getting longer in detail (which is good in my opinion) as the characters are being expanded upon and the episodes themselves being slightly extended. I just want to make sure, since I write my drafts in parallel to the script themselves (however the minor details are left out). '-Beta-Red-Actual' Thanks, I just wanted to clarify. '-Beta-Red-Actual' future A.I's i know you have been deleting info about the A.I's but shouldn't we create a page for them since aeta and iota are both confirmed.and before you say they are not yet confirmed here is the direct quote 'We have two A.I Aeta and Iota' and both were added to carolina since delta did say that carolina was implanted with two A.Is. so can we at least have a page for them? 02:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) so should i create the pages with basic info(which i'll put below to show you) until the next episode (A.Is name) is a A.I that is scheduled to appear in season 10 episode 13. so tell me if i should change that or add more 03:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) i made Aeta now i'll make Iota 03:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Iota's page has been made as well. 03:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Freelancer Hey, your probably sick of my messages but in gamma profile pick you can see "Conneticut" on the locker, I haven't checked yet but maybe there are other freelancers to come if we check the locker doors. It could be a hint for the future. I'll let you know if I find any. JB nine90 (talk) 08:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC)